


Maxian oneshots

by Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs



Category: Maxmoefoe - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Snow, Trees, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs/pseuds/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs
Summary: Max and Ian gay story's. Requests open.





	1. Winter Wonderland

Max stared out the window at the snow covered yard. He really wanted to go outside, but no way was he going alone. It was like 11 pm and he didn't want to be alone and cold.

"Hey cunt!" Max called out.

"What?" Ian ask, peeking his head out from the kitchen.

"Lets go outside!" Max said, looking towards him.

"No," Ian said, "It's cold as balls."

"Please," Max said with  _those_ eyes. The ones that made his heart melt. The ones that made Max's brown orbs huge. Yeah, Ian had a little crush on him. Who cares? It's no big deal.

"...Fine.." Ian said and put down the plate he was cleaning. Max jumped up with a giant smile as he went to get his shoes. Ian sighed and walked to get his own shoes. Once the shoes were tied and the jackets were on, they went outside.

Max ran out like a small child. Ian followed after. Ian was right when he said it was cold. Max instantly started to shiver but didn't care. He loved the snow.

"Ian!" Max looked at him with joy as he stood in the middle of the front yard. Ian's heart fluttered at this. Snow fell onto Max's long hair as if he was a prince getting a crown. Max ran up to him and gave him a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. Though he was most likely doing it because he was cold, Ian turned red. Ian accepted this and wrapped his arms around Max's waist. He buried his face into Max's neck. Enjoying being this close to him.

Max pulled back and Ian moved his head away from his neck. Max put his hands on each side of Ian's face, letting his sleeves cover some of his hand as he did so. 

"Your cheeks are cold.. cunt," Max mumbled.

"So are your hands.. fuckass," Ian mumbled back.

Max smiled at the name then let it fade into a frown, eyes falling to the ground. Ian noticed this.

"Max, what's wron-" Ian was going to ask what was wrong when he was cut off by Max's lips meeting his. Max's eyes were closed and Ian let his shut too. The cold air around them shifted into a something lively. 


	2. Tree Climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trees

Max smiled up at the giant tree.

"Yo cunt!" Max exclaimed towards Ian, "Film me, I'm about to climb a tree!" He pointed up from where he stood under the tree.

"You're running out of ideas, faggot!" Ian called back. Ian didn't grab his camera and just stood near the tree. He wasn't gonna film this idiot act like he was 7.

Max flipped him the bird and started climbing. He put his hand on the first branch and pulled up so he could put his foot on that branch and put his hand on the next branch. He got about three branches up when he almost lost his balance. Max held a look of terror as he instantly reacted. He moved one of his arms so he could wrap it around the tree in an almost half hug. He balanced himself.

"Holy shit, almost fell and cracked my scull," Max joked, still holding the trees core.

"Be careful you fuck-ass!" Ian exclaimed, concern under his sarcastic tone. Max let his smile turn to a smirk as he got an idea.

"I hope no!" Max exclaimed, so Ian could hear. He let go of the tree.

"Max, don't." Ian threatened. He knew where this was going.

"I hope no!" Max exclaimed again. He readied himself to jump.

"I hope nobody do a smash!" Max exclaimed and on the 'smash' jumped off the branch. He jumped in the direction of Ian and surprised himself with his accuracy. He was able to jump into Ian's arms. Ian stumbled backwards but didn't fall over. Ian held him around his waist.

Max held his arms around Ian's neck, smiled and said, ".. and grab." 

Ian sighed and smiled back, "That's such a dead meme."

"Shut up."


End file.
